Dangerous games
by Andromeda of Othrys
Summary: Zeus is a man-whore. Everyone knows that. Still, the man manages to sleep with every single one of his conquests. Sephie Jackson is next, but there is something... different about her. fem!Percy/Zeus


**_Pure indulgence, this one. I have no other explanation. It's been collecting dust for a few months, and when I was searching for the doc I keep my other fem!Percy story, I found this. So, enjoy!_**

 ** _The M-rating is because of language, and Zeus' dirty thoughts. Oh, and this isn't full-out porn. It's definitely above T-rating, but not explicit._**

* * *

 _She's so beautiful_.

Zeus could honestly say he was a womanizer; little better than a man-whore, really, when it came to pretty girls. He had once gone surfing on the Internet – a dare he really shouldn't have accepted from Poseidon, but his pride was on the line! – and typed in 'Greek mythology' into the Youtube search bar. He had to admit, the videos were pretty boring and inaccurate, but some of the comments underneath were _highly_ amusing.

 _'90 percent of Greek mythology:_

 ** _Zeus_** _: I want to tap that._

 ** _Everyone_** _: Zeus, don't!_

 ** _Zeus_** _: Whoops! I did it again!'_

That one was his favorite. Poseidon had agreed, much to Zeus' surprise, and laughed good-naturedly about it.

"There is no changing your ways with women, brother," Poseidon patted him on the back. "At least you're considerate enough to date them before impregnating them these days."

That being said, spotting a gorgeous girl walking down the streets of Manhattan was not something out of ordinary. It was, however, noteworthy, so Zeus did a sharp U-turn and started subtly following her. Not a single wife on Olympus forbade their husbands harmless flirting, and Zeus was intent on doing just that – Hera was nagging on him lately, and he craved some positive female attention. Besides, contrary to popular belief, not every girl he chatted up ended up as his affair.

What could he say, he got a little picky after three thousand years of sleeping around.

This girl, though... she was a dangerous one. Zeus had no idea who she was, or what her name was, but he suddenly felt the familiar feeling settle in his veins as he watched that pert ass swing left and right, and he unconsciously closed the distance between them.

 _Dominate. Claim. Mine._

The feeling he felt around every person he had ever had an affair with, or in Hera's case married. It was a dangerous, heady feeling, and Zeus shamelessly admitted he was a serious addict to it. It was better than any drug mortals could produce, better than the finest ambrosia and nectar of Olympus.

He needed a shot of her, and by Olympus _he would get her_ , no matter what. It was a bad idea, he knew that all too well, but... he was a god, not a saint.

He hurried up, letting the Mist he used to keep himself concealed disperse, only taking enough time to exchange his pinstriped suit with black trousers and dark blue, sheer shirt that brought out his electric blue eyes he assumed in mortal world. The girl was still walking, completely oblivious to the scrutiny of the King of Gods, straight towards the small club nestled slightly away from the bustling streets.

 _Perfect._

He altered his appearance to the one of an eighteen-year-old, judging the girl to be around the same age, and approached the bouncer past whom the girl just passed. A quick snap of fingers and a soft smile were enough to let Zeus inside, where he instantly swayed out of the way of a drunk boy that stumbled to the exit. The bass was pounding at his ears, rattling him to the core, but Zeus ignored it as he swiftly made way to the bar, ordering a scotch. The cute boy behind the bar was quick to bring out the drink, and Zeus settled into the chair, ready for a long night of waiting.

He was used to it, though. No women worth his attention could ever be called easy. Heck, none of his or his brothers' conquests could be called 'easy'. Poseidon preferred rebellion, Hades loved hard-core romantics, and Zeus was attracted by self-confidence. None of those traits were present in 'easy' girls Zeus had to bat away every time he walked Earth.

One of those just approached him, and Zeus gave her a cursory once-over. A weak six – points for the amazing figure, short skirt and deep cleavage, minus on the simpering personality, over-the-top makeup, and glassy eyes of a drunk.

"Hello honey," she greeted, swaying from side to side. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Sorry sweetheart," Zeus half-smiled, "not in the mood." No, he certainly wasn't in the mood to party. He was in the mood to _hunt_.

The girl pouted, but after a few seconds of a blank stare Zeus sent her she sashayed away, taking with her his half-drunk scotch.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my womanizer of an uncle?"

Zeus blinked and turned to the bar, where the girl he followed to the club stood, arms crossed. Now that he managed to get a closer look, he noticed a bronze hairpin in her inky black hair, and her stormy green eyes, and he wanted to facepalm. _Figures_.

"'Your womanizer of an uncle', as you so kindly put it, Persephone, became picky after three thousand years."

"Sephie," she corrected automatically, leaning closer and shouting to be heard over the bass. "And you? Picky? Is the world ending – _again_?"

Zeus rolled her eyes. The euphoria of the hunt for the girl did not abate in the slightest, and that worried him. He and his niece had had a fair share of disagreements over the last five years, and he expected their barely-tolerant relationship to silence the voice that _demanded_ he make her submit to him.

That didn't happen; in fact, the voice only got louder, and the ichor in his body sang in anticipation. _Get her! What are you waiting for?!_

 _Shut up!_ He ordered mentally before refocusing on Sephie.

"No. Can you get me another scotch on the rocks?"

"Sure." Sephie glided around the bar, taking down the scotch from the rack and manipulating ice cubes into the glass at the same time. Zeus raised his eyebrow, slightly impressed: she hadn't glanced back once during that little trick.

In a few seconds, the glass was in front of him, and Sephie was leaning on the back of the bar, watching him with a piercing stare.

"I'm being serious, Uncle. You're at the club, and you refused a girl that all but threw herself on you. What's going on?"

Zeus drained the glass in one go and placed it down, trying to contain the energy coursing in his veins and think of an answer.

"I'm hunting," slipped past his lips, and Sephie raised an eyebrow.

"Hunting. A girl I presume?"

 _Yes. I'm hunting - you, dear niece._

"In a way." Zeus leaned on the bar. "You know, gods are subjects of Fates, just like mortals. Most of our lovers were sent our way, to ensure the fate of our children."

Sephie cocked her head, and Zeus had to clench his fist underneath the bar. _Don't think about her neck!_ It was incredibly difficult not to, though: in the artificial light, naturally tanned skin looked darker, adding a layer of mystery to her appearance.

"Really? And you traced her here?" Sephie chuckled. "Wow, uncle. This is one of the biggest holes in the Manhattan. I _really_ don't want to know what Fates were thinking when they sent you here."

Zeus begged to differ. They had first mortal daughter of Poseidon as the bartender – that was damn interesting, in his opinion. Not that he could tell her.

Speaking of which...

"How come you're working here?"

"I don't," was Sephie's laconic answer. "Technically, I shouldn't even be here, but Matt – the guy bartending before – had an emergency, and asked me to cover for him for fifteen minutes until the shifts change."

Zeus blinked at the information, and the dangerous idea formed in his head. Poseidon was probably going to eviscerate him with his trident for this, but the urge inside him was building up. If left to its own devices, the sheer power would fry anyone who came in five-foot radius, and Zeus was not about to let it happen.

"Can I walk you home?"

Sephie blinked, looking quite confused, before nodding once and turning to the next customer. Zeus closed his eyes, and prayed to Creator his urge would not take him over before Sephie finished with the work.

Afterwards... he made no promises.

* * *

Thankfully, the shift change came quickly, and Zeus found himself walking next to Sephie, escorting her to the apartment she shared with his Roman son, his lover, and Athena's daughter. While they walked, Sephie chatted million miles an hour, and Zeus simply listened, making plans and discarding them with every step.

"They all left me," Sephie joked, skipping along the path. "Jase and Pipes are on a romantic weekend in Paris, courtesy of Aphy, and Annie is spending the night at the Olympus. She _says_ it's because of the reconstruction," here she grinned at Zeus, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "but I can bet she has someone she likes up there! Hades, _Jason_ spotted her acting strange, and he's oblivious as a rock! No offense," she added hurriedly at the end.

Zeus only chuckled, shaking his head. "My son may be a good soldier and a leader, but the matters of heart do tend to fly over his head. What about you, Sephie? Any paramours of your own?" The question was innocent, but Zeus needed to know if there was any competition he had to watch out for. The empty apartment coincidence was truly a welcome one, but he learned never to assume things.

"Nah," Sephie shrugged. "Not since L- the Titan War. Most of the demigods are either my friends or in awe of me, and gods are no-no."

"Why not?"

"The relationship between an immortal and mortal is doomed to end badly," Sephie smiled wistfully. "Besides, gods either hate me or consider me only a friend. No real dating material there."

Oh, how wrong she was. Tartarus knew how many Olympians and minor gods asked her father for permission to approach her or tried to sneakily visit her, only to be blasted by a heavy dose of Arctic Sea water. It was a miracle – or a work of Fates – Poseidon had not spotted him around his daughter, but Zeus was not about to question it. Ichor in his veins was burning with suppressed desire and adrenaline. He needed her, _now_.

"Um, good night, I guess," Sephie said reluctantly as they arrived at the door of her apartment – Zeus insisted he escort her all the way, citing poor visibility and smell of alcohol everywhere.

Zeus did not reply; instead, he simply locked their gazes, and let the magic happen. He had long since learned he didn't have to force love and lust, they came naturally. The only thing he needed to do is to let go and enjoy the ride.

"Um, Uncle? Are you okay?" she asked him, now looking slightly worried. "Do you need to sit down?" Sephie was forgetting she was talking with the King of Gods, and it suited her blue-eyed companion perfectly. She was less likely to try and run away once things started going the way Zeus wanted them to.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of water," Zeus smiled, and Sephie mimicked him as she fumbled with the key. "Let me." He grasped her cold hands, acutely aware of the fiery line her body was pressing into his, and helped her unlock the door and let her come in first.

"Thanks," Sephie whispered into the dark room, and Zeus lost the battle with the urge inside him. Spinning her around and pressing her against the now closed front doors, he crashed his lips on hers, groaning at the feeling. Saltiness of the sea mixed with apples and chocolate – killer combination, and Zeus seriously questioned his wedding vows to Hera.

Sephie struggled in his grip, and Zeus had to restrain her hands from going to the bronze hairpin that hid her sword.

"Don't even try it," he growled into her ear, and Sephie shuddered underneath him.

"Then let me go!" she hissed right back, and if she thought that was going to stop him, she was dead wrong. In fact, it only heated up ichor under his skin, and he slammed her into the door.

"Mh, not a chance," he licked up the trail from her ear to the base of her neck, eliciting a yelp and a hitched sigh from the demigoddess. "I told you," he nibbled at the spot on her neck, "I'm hunting, darling Sephie, and what a catch I found."

"I- _ah!-_ I am not a toy," Sephie gasped out, still trying to get away from the cage of arms and body her uncle encased her in. Zeus had to give her some credit – fighting someone when half-aroused by that person was _difficult_. It didn't lessen the annoyance he felt at her persistent struggle, though.

 _Desperate times, desperate measures._

No matter how strong Sephie was, she was still a demigoddess – only half immortal. Zeus had an upper hand from the beginning, and he decided to use it. He tugged her by her wrists, and in what to her probably felt like seconds, dragged her to her bedroom and threw her on the luxurious bed.

She felt with a soft squeal and quickly rolled up, ready to assume a battle position, but Zeus was quicker. With a speed of an immortal, he pushed her back onto the pillows and threw himself over her, covering her completely and binding her hands with his hand above her head.

"What the – let me go!" Sephie wriggled underneath, and Zeus had to suppress a needy groan as she brushed against his crotch. Olympus, this girl will be the death of him!

"Do you _want_ me to rape you, Persephone?" Zeus wanted this to sound commanding, but even to his own ears he sounded lust-addled. Sephie stiffened at the implication. "I cannot stop the hunt. I literally cannot."

 _Nor would I want to. You're too gorgeous._

"So, I should just sit back and relax?" Sephie growled, and another shot of adrenaline went through Zeus, negating the irritation the sentence would normally induce.

"Of course not, I like a little fight in the bed," he traced her sides with his fingertips, sneaking one hand underneath her sheer black top. "But in the end, everyone submits to me. Even you and your rebellious father, Sea Princess."

He could barely see in the darkness of the room, but King of Gods managed to spot a sly smirk on Sephie's lips.

"Is that so?"

And with surprising speed, she lifted her head up and sealed their lips together, instantly claiming dominance. The show was hot as hell, but Zeus could not allow her to take over, not now. Later, maybe. Tonight, she was _his._

He kissed back, fighting her for dominance as he let go of her hands and hiked her top up, exposing her black bra. In retaliation, she all but tore the buttons from his shirt and dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, leaving shallow scratches there. Letting out a growl, he separated his lips from hers to harshly take off her top, and she took the opportunity to completely push his shirt off him.

"Not exactly a blushing virgin," Zeus noted amusedly, breathing into Sephie's ear. "Naughty, naughty girl. Does your father know?"

"Says the biggest man-whore of Olympus," Sephie replied in kind, tangling her fingers in his hair. "And don't mention my father when you're trying to fuck me."

"Trying to?" Zeus shook his head in amusement. The girl didn't know when to stop pushing. Well, he would teach her. He kissed her again, unlatching her bra, and rocked lightly against her, pressing their bodies together. A moan escaped from her mouth, and Zeus greedily devoured it, repeating the move.

"Trying to, Princess?" he whispered, and this time, the mouthy half-blood had no answer.

* * *

Waking up next to sleeping Heroine of Olympus was the kind of high Zeus had never expected to experience. Sure, there was the adrenaline of taking what he really, really shouldn't – Poseidon would murder him if he ever found out about this little tryst of his – but it was more than that.

Sex with Persephone felt an awful lot how sex with Hera felt in the beginning: the two newlyweds fighting for dominance in bed, until he managed to trick Hera into submitting. Persephone – _Sephie, damn you, call me Sephie_ , she hissed at him last night – had been nearly the same. Unwilling to give an inch in the beginning, yet perfectly content to just lay back and let him play her, ramping up her arousal level until she was begging him to fuck her.

In the hindsight, the game hadn't been one-sided: while he played her, she played him as well, driving him nearly insane with tiny moans, well placed scratches and filthy language he had no idea she even knew of.

"G'ing a'eady?" Sephie murmured, twisting under her sheets to look at Zeus' naked back as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"I am the King of Gods, my dear," Zeus chuckled, turning around slightly to give her a light peck on the forehead. "I have other duties to attend to."

"Including your jealous hag of a wife," Sephie yawned and sat up as well, letting the covers slip and pool in her lap. "No, I understand. No mortal – or immortal – can hold onto you. Who can chain down the sky, after all?"

Zeus gulped, staring at the exposed breasts for moment, before he shook his head. It wouldn't do to linger. The more time he spent with her, more the chance she would be pregnant with his child, and that was the last thing he needed. There had been a damn good reason why the three brothers split the realms and vowed never to mix their bloodlines.

"I'm glad you do, Princess," Zeus whispered and, with a snap of his fingers, clothed himself. "And I suspect you're not that much different."

That drew out a chuckle from the girl. "Oh no, I have another problem." She stood up and took the bathrobe off the hook of her closet, cocooning herself in it. "They don't see Sephie Jackson, the demigoddess. They see Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Heroine of Olympus and one of Seven." She shook her head with a rueful smile. "My own fault for being an overachiever."

"If it helps," Zeus sidled up to her, removing the wild locks from her face and tipping her face up, "my siblings and I don't see you that way. You're still that pretentious twelve-year-old brat who thought backtalking to King of Olympus was a good idea to me."

Sephie snorted. "Like you would've done anything with Dad nearby. You don't _want_ war, Uncle."

"For you, I believe most of Olympus would go to war," Zeus chuckled. "Including me."

"Don't you dare use me to fuel your petty arguments," Sephie warned, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I meant," the Sky Lord sighed, softening his voice. "You have no idea how many immortals your father had to bat away. In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed us-"

" _Adelfos!_ " came a roar from the outside, and the entire building shook from the wrath of Earthshaker. " _Leave my daughter alone!_ "

"Should we tell him it's too late for that?" Sephie grinned impishly, and Zeus felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh dear Fates… am I really that far gone?_

"Let him live in ignorance," Zeus whispered in her ear. "And when you feel ready, I'll take you out on a date."

"And _how_ am I supposed to let you know?" Sephie asked with a smirk.

"Oh, the usual way," Zeus stepped back and let out a slight glow, a warning for the demigoddess to close her eyes. " _Call my name._ "


End file.
